Truth or Dare?
by Dancelover01
Summary: Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Jordan, Maia, Alec, and Magnus play a "friendly" game of Truth or Dare. Kind of like others, but with my own twist! One-shot unless you want me to continue! R&R please! :) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Ok so this idea came to me school clothes shopping (DON'T want summer to ennnd!) and IDK it seemed interesting. Onto thy story!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns these hilarious characters.**

**Kill Me Now**

**Clary P.O.V**

I got home from Simon's band practice, and we sat in the kitchen.

"So we have been thinking of a new name; Curious Rock Pandas. What do ya think?" Simon questioned, opening two cans of Pepsi.

"I think it's better that your current name of Druidic Dynamos," I reply, taking a sip of my soda.

Simon seemed to take this into deep consideration when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Clary," I hear Isabelle's voice on the other line.

"Hey Izzy."

"So, Magnus and Alec invited Jordan, Maia, Jace, and I over and we voted to play Truth or Dare. You went to Simon's practice, right? Well, you guys have to come over and play!" I hear Isabelle squeal.

"I don't know, Iz, I really don't like that sort of thing."

I hear Isabelle protest as a new voice come on.

"Clary?" It was Jace.

"Yeeees?"

"Do not leave me to die alone. Please come, and you can bring the bloodsucker, too, if you like."

I huffed. "Fine, we'll be over in a few."

I hung up and turned to Simon. "We have to go to Magnus's apartment to play Truth or Dare with Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and Jace," I say.

At the mention of his girlfriend Simon perked up. "Okay.

I grabbed my bag and we headed out the door, turning onto the main street. Simon hailed a cab and we hopped in. I gave the cabbie the address and sat back.

"So why are we doing this again?" Simon asked me.

"Izzy wants us to…and Jace," I say.

"Always Jace," Simon muttered, rolling his eyes.

I grinned and smacked his arm, before arriving at Magnus's. Simon fished some cash out of his pocket and handed it over, before stepping out of the cab. We entered Magnus's apartment to see blankets spread around and pillows as well. They were all gathered in a circle with snacks in the middle. I sat next to Jace and Simon sat down next to Isabelle. Jace grabbed my hand as Maia dimmed the lights. When we were ready, Jordan started.

"Simon, Truth or Dare?" Jordan asked.

"Truth," Simon said.

"How far have you and Isabelle gone?" Jordan inquired.

Alec seemed to perk up and listen intently. "Third base," Simon slurred his words.

"My turn," Simon said. "Clary, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm. Truth," I answer.

"In total, how many guys have you kissed and who?" Simon asked.

Jace looked at me. "Uh, can I get a new one?" I asked.

"Nope! But, if you turn one down, then you remove an article of clothing." Izzy shrieked.

I huffed. "Fine. Five guys; Jace, Simon, Kirk, Leon, and David."

"Who the hell are Kirk, Leon, and David?" Jace inquired.

"Kirk, as in, Kirk?" Simon asked, disgusted.

"In, like, the second grade! He kissed me and I told on him!" I said. "Leon and David are guys I dated at school."

Jace didn't seem pleased, but we continued.

"Um, Magnus, Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Give me a dare, Clarissa darling," He replied smirking.

"I dare you to kiss the one person in this room you are most attracted to, excluding Alec," I said.

Magnus huffed and pulled off his shirt. "No way."

I rolled my eyes, but Magnus kept it going. "Alec, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I'm no wuss," He answered.

"I dare you kiss me," Magnus smiled stealthily.

Alec leaned forward and kissed him.

"Jace, T or D?" He asked.

"Dare," Jace said boardly.

"I dare you to have Clary sit in your lap for the rest of the game," Alec said.

I blushed as Jace slid me into his lap and whispered into my ear, "Best dare ever."

"Maia?" Jace said.

"Dare," She said.

"I dare you and Jordan to play seven minutes in heaven," Jace said.

Jordan and Maia rushed into the closet and returned with disheveled hair and swollen lips.

"Jordan, Truth or Dare?" She questioned.

"Hmm. Jordan, who did you lose your virginity to?" Maia asked.

"Uh, her name was Hannah. That's actually about all I know of her," Jordan answered.

Everyone guffawed at that. When we calmed down, Jordan asked Isabelle.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth," Izzy said.

"How many guys have you slept with?"

Isabelle blushed. "Four," She answered quickly.

"Four?! _Four?_" Simon freaked. I giggled.

"Clary," Isabelle said, glad to get the attention off her for once. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I answered boldly.

Izzy smiled coyly. "I dare you to be in the center of an all boys circle, blind folded, point out, spin around and whoever you stop and point in front of you have to kiss."

My jaw dropped. Jace growled, Jordan looked normal, Simon looked slightly disgusted, Magnus looked plain out horrified, and Alec looked scared.

The boys made a circle and Maia blindfolded me. I stuck my arm out and spun. I stopped and peeked out of my blindfold. My arm was pointed directly between Jace and Jordan. Uh-oh.

"Do I get to choose?" I asked hopefully.

"No, silly, they rock-paper-scissors and winner gets a smooch," Izzy said rolling her eyes while smiling.

Jace looked murderous and Jordan looked frightened. They each did it and Jace won the first, Jordan the second, and on the last one, Jace got rock and Jordan got…

**A/N:**** Yay! Cliffys are always tons of fun! So basically, it's a one shot and you kind of decides what happens in your imagination, or if I get enough reviews, I will make it a (?) Non-one shot? Whatever, I will continue it! So if you want me to keep it going, review!**

** -J-**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I know you all want a new chapter, and I love that you love the story! But, this was meant to be a one shot. So, I am thinking about doing a fanfic with these characters for you guys. Vote on these:

1. How their kids turned out.

2. newly married Jace and Clary.

3. Them as teenagers.

If yOU have any suggestions or stuff, then just tell me! Thanks and please review!

-J-


End file.
